Mario Party 9:Return of the Star Carnival
'' Mario Party 9:Return of the Star Carnival/''How long the Star Carnival is? is the 11th game in the Mario Party Series Story The Star Carnival is back and Mario and co. are all invited, this time with new boards, new charaters and new candies. Star Battle Arena pretty much the same as MP8 but with the new boards and every time you complete a board you unlock a charater plus the Star Rod isn't awarded to the player so Bowser takes all the candy instead and you have to beat him to get it all back on his own board:Bowser's Castle Boards Toadsworth's Mushroom House Maze Pianta's Beach Bash DK's Tree House Tower Rosalina's Comet Observatory King Boo's Haunted House Peach's Castle Lubba's Starship Yoshi's Island Shy Guy City Baby Peach's Baby Park Bowser Jr's Airship (Unlockable, Find the Key in Baby Peach's Baby Park in Party Mode (also do this to progress in Star Battle Arena) Note. You may only find it as Baby Mario) Bowser's Castle (Unlockable, Complete Bowser Jr's Airship in Star Battle Arena) Power Star Arena (Unlockable, Complete Star Battle Arena) Characters Default: Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Toad Wario Waluigi Dry Bones Unlockable: Toadette (complete Toadsworths Mushroom House Maze and defeat Petey Piranha in Star Battle Arena) Blooper (complete Pianta's Beach Bash and defeat Gooper Bloper in Star Battle Arena) Diddy Kong (Complete DK's Tree House Tower and defeat King K Rool in Star Battle Arena) Polari (Complete Rosalina's Comet Observatory and defeat Cosmic Mario in Star Battle Arena) Boo (Complete King Boo's Haunted House and defeat King Boo in Star Battle Arena) Daisy (Complete Peach's Castle and defeat Super Peach's Castle in Star Battle Arena) Star Bunny (Complete Lubba's Starship and defeat Gobblegut in Star Battle Arena) Birdo (Complete Yoshi's Island and defeat Mega Toadie in Yoshi's Island) Shy Guy (Complete Shy Guy City and defeat Mega-Bit Guy in Star Battle Arena) Baby Mario (Complete Baby Peach's Baby Park and defeat Kamek in Star Battle Arena) Baby Luigi (find the Key in Party Mode (Note. you can only find it in Baby Peach's Baby Park as Baby Mario)) Goomba (Complete Bowser Jr's Airship and defeat Shadow Mario in Star Battle Arena) Koopa Troopa (Complete Bowser's Castle and defeat Bowser in Star Battle Arena) Spaces ﻿Blue Space:Gives 3 coins to whoever landed on it Red Space:Takes 3 coins from whoever landed on it Green Space:Triggers an event Lucky Space:Takes whoever landed on it to the boards Lucky Zone which has a free star and all the spaces are blue spaces, if the board host or MC Ballyhoo and Big Top and Little Spirit interfre on a Bowser Space, Bowser turns this into an Unlucky Space Unlucky Space:Takes whoever landed on it to the boards Unlucky Zone where all the spaces are red and at the end Kamek or Bowser Jr will give the unlucky person a Ztar (exept on Bowser's Castle where Bowser gives the Ztar) afterwards this turns back into a Lucky Space (On Bowser Jr's Airship and Bowser's Castle they are allready Unlucky Spaces and if Bowser/Bowser Jr interfres on a DK space, DK flips these into Lucky Spaces) Minigame Space:Makes whoever landed on it play a solo minigame and gets stuff if they win Duel Space:makes whoever landed n it play a minigame with someone else and the winner takes stuff from the looser if they win DK Space:DK comes and helps whoever landed on the space out, aferwards it turns into a bowser space Bowser Space:Bowser comes and does bad stuff to you and makes you play a bowser minigame Minigames cant be bothered to wright Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Marios